The overall objective of the MBS Program at Prairie View A&M University is to have faculty and students investigate selective biomedical problems. The specific objectives of individually proposed projects are as follows: (1) to investigate the influence of hormones and tissue interaction upon limb regeneration in amphibians; (2) to determine the effect of polysaccharides on the coagulation of human plasma; (3) to investigate the control of organelle development in eukaryotic cells; and (4) to study two enzymes essential to development in Dictyostelium discoideum.